


Onigiris

by Takklau



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takklau/pseuds/Takklau
Summary: Para los alumnos de una escuela en Tokyo, la terraza era el lugar más aterrador que podían encontrar un lunes por la mañana. Los más jóvenes eran espantados por los rumores de que el fantasma de un chico de diecisiete años vagaba por ahí. Era imposible, para ellos, pensar en subir a aquel lugar.Por otro lado Akaashi Keiji, había decidido usar ese lugar funerario, como comedor. No le tenía miedo a unas historias tontas.¿Qué pasaría si un día descubre que aquellos rumores eran ciertos?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 3





	Onigiris

Akaashi no tenía muchos amigos. Según sus compañeros, era por ser callado y raro.

El joven a la hora del almuerzo se sentaba en unos escalones, los cuales daban a la terraza de su escuela. Nadie se acercaba ahí, porque se contaba que un alumno había muerto el año anterior en ese lugar. A Akaashi no le daban miedo las leyendas urbanas. No creía que el espíritu de aquel niño iba a atormentarlo por venir en una escalera, aunque todos lo dijeran.

Un día, luego de haber terminado de comer, oyó un ruido que resultó de esa terraza. "Qué molestas son las palomas ..." escuchas al escuchar ruidosos golpes provenientes de la puerta. 

Al otro día, a esa misma hora, volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido.

"No puedo ser eso una paloma", sé que esa vez pensativo, era comprensible, ya que alguna vez había oído a nadie hacer ese ruido. Eso le despertó curiosidad, pero justo sonó la campana.

Tuvo que volver a clase.

Al día siguiente escuchó exactamente el mismo sonido. Pero esa vez, fue acompañado con dos golpes secos en la puerta.

No molestaba que algún animal haga algunos sonidos allá afuera, pero ¿para qué querían golpear la puerta de esa manera? 

"¿Estará herida? No ... estarían llamando por ayuda ..." 

No sabía si debía acercarse a la terraza o no, hasta que el ser que estaba del otro lado, tocó la puerta otra vez. Tres veces 

Akaashi apoyó su tupper en uno de los escalones y se acercó a la puerta desesperada.

\- ¿Hola? 

\- ¡Hola! - exclamó una voz - ¡Me dejaron encerrado! ¡Ayúdame a salir!

No lo puedas creer. Un ser humano estaba encerrado en la terraza.

Corrió a buscar las llaves de la terraza y se las enseguida. No se detuvo a pensar en el detalle de por qué lo hicieron, ya que estaba prohibido entrar a la terraza. 

Pero como era un buen alumno, supuso que tampoco le dirían demasiado.

El chico abrió la puerta y del otro lado se encontró con viento, algo de basura y una paloma. Pero no había ningún joven. 

¿Acaso había estado soñando?

Devolvió las llaves apenas el timbre tocó y pensó que a la otra semana iba a venir allí. En esa terraza desolada.

Y eso hizo.

Enseguida solicitó las llaves y entró a esa terraza. Enviamos una esquina en el suelo y cambiamos el cielo celeste con esas nubes que llegaron a tener cualquier forma si tenías algo de imaginación.

Al llenarse de onigiris, dejó el tupper a un lado, se recostó cerrando sus ojos. 

Estuvo a punto de dormirse, cuando el mismo sonido que había escuchado la semana pasada volvió.

Akaashi se sentó y dio media vuelta para ver que ocurría. No podía creer lo que pasaba.

Había un chico y no cualquiera. Era el que se había muerto ahí mismo. Él lo sabía, porque lo había visto en un altar, todos los días desde que comenzó primer año.

Tenía una mayor contextura muscular que él y un cabello peinado hacia arriba, de manera recta. Era de color blanco, gris y negro. Combinaba con su camiseta.

–... ¿Hola? – preguntó Akaashi observando al muerto golpear la puerta.

Este se sobresaltó.

\- ¡Hola! Me dejaron encerrado... pero... ¿Quién eres? 

El chico sonrió.

– Akaashi Keiji... tu debes de ser... Bokuto, ¿verdad?

El joven lo observó curioso con sus ojos miel y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Es una larga historia, creo... ¿Por qué tocabas la puerta?

Bokuto se encogió de hombros.

\- Ni idea, creo que porque me dejaron encerrado... - supuso Bokuto - ¿Cómo es que no te vi antes? 

_ Estabas distraído - mintió cerrando su tupper lleno de onigiris.

El joven vio como el fantasma anhelaba uno de esos triángulos de arroz, así que le convidó la mitad de uno.

\- ¿Por qué estabas encerrado? 

\- Creo... que me encerré solo... - dijo intentando recordar, observando el suelo confundido.

Akaashi le alcanzó la mitad de un onigiri y Bokuto le agradeció.

Ahí fue cuando el timbre sonó y el joven tuvo que irse.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Bokuto.

Akaashi lo miró desde la puerta con un poco de lástima.

\- A buscar mas de esto - volvió a mentir mostrando el tupper vacío.

Al cerrar la puerta, se acercó a ella preguntándose si se estaría volviendo loco. Observó por una ventana pequeña y ahí estaba él. Recostado boca arriba. Parecía estar tomando una siesta, pero cerca de él había algo.

No podía creer que las dos mitades de onigiri que le había convidado al fantasma estaban ahí en el suelo.

Se sentía un tonto.

En todas las películas de fantasmas, te dice que no digieren una mierda, ¿qué hacía dándole de comer a uno?

"No sabe que es un fantasma, ni que está muerto... me hace acordar a... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Jasper creo o Casper, no lo recuerdo" pensó caminando a devolver las llaves.

Días más tarde, volvió a subir a la terraza.

Se sentó y tiró los onigiris medio comidos por hormigas con asco a la basura.

Comenzó a comer su almuerzo, cuando el sonido de los golpes hacia la puerta volvieron.

\- Bokuto.

El fantasma se dio vuelta confundido, pero esta vez sonrió.

\- ¡Akaashi! - exclamó acercándose a él - ¿Puedo? - preguntó acercando su mano al tupper.

El chico asintió, entonces Bokuto tomó un onigiri.

\- ¿Por qué siempre comes onigiris? - preguntó el fantasma.

Akaashi lo miró pensativo.

\- No lo sé... ¿Por qué tú siempre tocas la puerta a la misma hora todos los días desde que nos conocimos?

\- No lo recuerdo.

Bokuto comenzó a jugar con sus manos nervioso. Estaba intentando recordar algo, pero no sabia qué.

A Akaashi no le gustaba cómo se veía el fantasma cuando pensaba en hechos que tenían que ver con su muerte. Siempre intentó hacerlo pensar en otra cosa, contándole una historia, o cambiando de tema. Pero ese día no pudo hacerlo. Quería saber qué podría ocurrir. Así que le hizo una pregunta.

\- ¿Qué es lo último qué recuerdas?

Bokuto se detuvo a pensar por un momento.

\- Estaba aquí, y... - dijo mirando en silencio el borde de la terraza - toqué la puerta y aquí estabas - mintió mirando al chico.

Otros días pudo tan solo olvidar esa conversación y cambiar a hablar de las nubes. Pero esta vez, no lo hizo.

\- ¿Qué pasó ahí? - preguntó señalando a donde Bokuto miraba hace unos momentos.

\- ...No me tiraron - susurró con los ojos cerrados - me quedé encerrado.

Akaashi tomó la mano del fantasma. Era extraño, pero aunque fuera un fantasma, podía hacer contacto con él. Al parecer no era tan distinto tocar a un ser humano que a un alma.

El timbre sonó y Akaashi tenía que irse, pero esperó unos segundos.

\- Bokuto - lo llamó.

El joven seguía con los ojos cerrados.

\- Bokuto - repitió.

El fantasma lo miró y él lo abrazó.

Akaashi no tenía amigos y jamás tuvo mucho contacto con su familia, ya que vivía solo con su mama, quien era la que debía trabajar para que ambos puedan vivir, todo el día. No era muy común que esté abrazando a alguien. Es más, era la primera vez, y la verdad no sabía si lo hacía para acompañarlo o tan solo porque necesitaba uno.

Pero lo hizo de igual modo. 

Estuvieron abrazados unos minutos hasta que Bokuto dijo por fin:

\- Tienes que ir a clase Akaashi - el joven asintiendo se alejó y lo miró a los ojos - Akaashi... estas llorando, ven aquí - Bokuto agarró una de sus servilletas y secó sus lágrimas - así estas mejor, ¿ves? 

Ambos sonrieron.

Antes de pasar por la secretaría para dejar las llaves, fue al baño a lavarse el rostro.

Entonces unos chicos que parecían un año mayor que él entraron haciendo tanto ruido, que Akaashi estaba sorprendió de que fueran tres y no veinte.

Se apresuró entonces, y al salir chocó con uno de los chicos.

\- Perdón.

El desconocido continuó caminando como si jamás hubiera chocado con nadie. 

Si no fuera porque estaba acostumbrado a eso, ya le hubiera gritado y pedido que se arrodillara ante él y le besara los pies. Pero era normal para Akaashi que lo ignoren de esa manera. Entonces olvidó el asunto, dejó las llaves en la secretaria como todos los días y regresó a su clase.

Las semanas pasaban y la rutina continuaba, hasta que algo imprevisto ocurrió. Pisadas se oían a lo lejos. Alguien estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia la terraza.

Akaashi no necesitó decirle al fantasma que espere un momento, como hacían en las películas, ya que él estaba demasiado ocupado admirando las nubes. Sonrió y se acercó a la puerta.

\- Dale no pasa nada, ¿Te pensás que los fantasmitas esos se te van a aparecer? No seas tarado Shun.

Esa voz... ya la había escuchado antes, pero ¿Dónde?

Se acercó de a poco, cuando de pronto uno de los chicos que había visto en el baño el día anterior, entró rápidamente a la terraza.

\- ¿Ves que no hay una mierda estúpido? - dijo.

\- Che... dejalo... a mí también me da un poco de cagaso este lugar, tipo... dos pibes se mataron.

El que había entrado, que parecía el líder de ese grupo, se sentó en uno de los bancos. Tiempo más tarde, sus dos amigos lo siguieron.

\- Hola - saludó Akaashi acercándose a esos chicos.

Ninguno de ellos notó la presencia del joven.

\- Bue... tanto me iban a ignorar.

Akaashi continuó acercándose, hasta estar a casi centímetros del rostro de Shun.

\- ¿En serio no me ven? - murmuró triste y sorprendido.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás temeroso. 

\- ¿Por qué no me ven? - se preguntó sollozando.

Bokuto, quien había estado prestando atención a la situación, se acercó a él tomando su mano.

\- Akaashi... - dijo con pena.

\- ¿Bokuto por qué no me ven? 

Estaba llorando con vergüenza, tapándose el rostro con sus manos. No miró sus ojos miel, no quería que lo viera de ese modo.

Muerto.

\- Vos sabías... que yo, yo... 

Bokuto asintió.

\- Te vi - admitió - pero no lo recordaba antes... es, es raro la verdad.

\- Entiendo - dijo.

Mentira. No entendía nada.

Hasta hace unos momentos estaba vivo. O bueno, eso creía.

No quería estar muerto, no en ese momento. 

Akaashi no tenía muchos amigos. Según sus compañeros, era por ser callado y raro.

No les mentí en esa primera oración. Tan solo omitió el hecho de que además habían pasado casi ocho años desde que se suicidó en la misma terraza que Bokuto Koutarou. Aunque un año después.

Ahora ambos se estaban tomando de las manos, mientras esos chicos de segundo año parloteaban acerca de tonterías, riendo. Como si nadie hubiera muerto hace años en ese mismo lugar.

\- Akaashi - lo llamo el fantasma.

\- ¿Qué? - Se preguntó mirándolo con ternura.

\- ¿Trajiste onigiris? 

El joven sonrió.

\- ¿Acaso lo dudas? 


End file.
